musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Snow Patrol
Snow Patrol '''est un groupe de rock irlando-écossais composé de 6 membres: Gary Lightbody, Jonny Quinn, Nathan Connolly, Paul Wilson, Tom Simpson et enfin Johnny McDaid. Formation Le groupe se forme en 1994 se faisant alors appelé '''Shrug par Gary Lightbody comme chanteur et compositeur, le bassiste Mark McClelland et Michael Morrison à la batterie, tous irlandais et étudiant en 1ère année à l'université. En 1996 le groupe doit changer de nom car un groupe américain porte déjà ce nom, ils optent pour Polarbear. Cette même année Michael Morrison quitte le groupe. En 1997, Jonny Quinn devient le batteur permanent du groupe. Il doit, une nouvelle fois changé de nom et c'est à ce moment là que les membres choisissent Snow Patrol. De 2001 à 2003 Iain Archer, guitariste et compositeur, rejoint le groupe puis c'est par le biais d'un ami commun entre les membres et Nathan Connolly que ce dernier rejoindra le groupe en 2002 comme guitariste officiel. En mars 2005 Mark McClelland quitte le groupe sur la demande des autres membres à cause de tensions et d'avis trop divergents mais Mark estime qu'il a n'a pas été pris à sa juste valeur. Un mois s'écoule avant que Paul Wilson, bassiste, ne devienne membre. Tom Simpson, membre non officiel qui n'est présent que lors des tournées depuis 1997 devient un membre à part entière. De 2007 à 2011 Johnny McDaid est un membre non officiel de tournée jouant du piano, de la guitare et faisant les choeurs puis il devient un membre à part entière. Membres Actuels Gary Lightbody à venir... Jonny Quinn à venir... Nathan Connolly à venir... Paul Wilson à venir... Tom Simpson à venir... Johnny McDaid à venir... Anciens *Michael Morrison: batteur de 1994 à 1996 *Mark McClelland: bassiste de 1994 à 2005 Anecdotes/Coin infos *Chasing Cars a été utilisé dans la saison 2 de Grey's Anatomy, la chanson a eu beaucoup de succès puisque les acteurs l'ont repris dans un épisode musical. Discographie 'Songs for Polarbears (1998)' right|200pxSongs for Polarbears est le 1er album studio du groupe, sorti le 31 août 1998 au Royaume-Uni et le 12 octobre 1998 aux Etats-Unis. L'ensemble des paroles fût écrit par Gary et l'ensemble des musiques fût composé par lui-même, Mark McClelland et Jonny Quinn. Little Hide, One Hundred Things You Should Have Done in Bed, Velocity Girl, Starfighter Pilot sont les 4 singles sortis pour cet album. La version US comporte 4 chansons de plus. Cet album se vend mal mais est quand même certifié disque d'or au Royaume-Uni. #Downhill from Here #Starfighter Pilot #The Last Shot Ringing in My Ears #Absolute Gravity #Get Balsamic Vinegar...Quick You Fool #Mahogany #NYC #Little Hide #Make Up #Velocity Girl #Days Without Paracetamol #Fifteen Minutes Old #Favourite Friend #One Hundred Things You Should Have Done on Bed Version US: #I Could Stay Away Forever #Sticky Teenage Twin #Holy Cow #When You're Right, You're Right 'When it's all Over We Still Have to Clear Up (2001)' right|200pxWhen it's all Over We Still Have to Clear Up, second album, est sorti le 5 mars 2001. Le titre signifie "Quand tout est fini, il nous faut encore remettre de l'ordre. Comme pour le premier album tout fût écrit et composé par le groupe. Ask Me How i Am et One Night is Not Enough forment les singles promo de cet album. #Never Gonna Fall in Love Again #Ask me How i Am #Making Enemies #Black and Blue #Last Ever Lone Gunman #If i'd Found the Right Words to Say #Batten Down the Hatch #One Night is not Enough #Chased by...I Don't Know What #On/Off #An Olive Grove Facing the Sea #When it's all Over We Still Have to Clear Up #Make Love to me Forever #Firelight 'Final Straw (2003)' right|200pxFinal Straw, 3ème album studio du groupe dont le nom provient d'une phrase dans la chanson Chocolate est sorti le 4 août 2003 au Royaume-Uni et le 30 mars 2004 aux Etats-Unis. S'il s'agit du 3ème album studio il est le premier à connaître véritablement le succès, il y aura également une tournée nommée Final Straw Tour. L'album est ré-édité au Royaume-Uni en 2004 et comporte 2 titres supplémentaires tandis que les singles sont: Spitting Games, Run, Chocolate et How to Be Dead. L'album se classe numéro un en Irlande, 3ème au Royaume-Uni et seul le single Run atteint une bonne place dans ce même pays (la 5ème place). #How to Be Dead #Wow #Gleaming Auction #Whatever's Left #Spitting Games #Chocolate #Run #Grazed Knees #Ways and Means #Tiny Little Fractures #Somewhere a Clock is Ticking #Same Titres dans la version ré-éditée: #We Can Run Away Now They're all Dead and Gone #Half the Fun 'Eyes Open (2006)' right|200pxEyes Open, sorti le 1er mai 2006 dans le monde est le quatrième album du groupe. C'est un énorme succès commercial principalement grâce au single Chasing Cars repris notamment dans Grey's Anatomy par 2 fois. Cet album est aussi celui qui s'est le plus vendu durant l'année 2006 au Royaume-Uni. Les autres singles sont Open Your Eyes, You're All I Have, Hands Open, Set the Fire to the Third Bar et Shut Your Eyes. #You're All I Have #Hands Open #Chasing Cars #Shut Your Eyes #It's Beginning to Get to Me #You Could Be Happy #Make This Go on Forever #Set the Fire to the Third Bar (feat. Martha Wainwright) #Headlights on Dark Roads #Open Your Eyes #The Finish Line 'A Hundred Million Suns (2008)' right|200pxA Hundred Million Suns, 5ème album, est sorti le 24 octobre 2008 en Irlande où il atteint la 1ère place et est certifié triple disque de platine puis en Australie où il est disque d'or, au Royaume-Uni où il est disque de platine et enfin aux Etats-Unis le 28 octobre où il se classe 9ème. Pour que cet album soit encore meilleur que le précédent les membres ont pris des cours pour améliorer leurs jeux. Gary avoue que la composition des chansons fut douloureuse (il avait en tête environ 220 morceaux) ainsi que l'enregistrement qui fût gêné par des invasions de chauves-souris. Toutes les chansons furent écrites par Gary qui s'inspira de son interêt pour les science et notamment la physique des particules. 4 singles sont sortis: Take Back the City, Crack the Shutters, If There's a Rocket Tie me to it ''et ''The Planets Bend Between Us. #If There's a Rocket Tie me to it #Crack the Shutters #Take Back the City #Lifeboats #The Golden Floor #Please Juste Take These Photos From my Hands #Set Down Your Glass #The Planets Bend Between Us #Engines #Disaster Button #The Lightning Strike 'Up to Now (2009)' right|200pxUp to Now est une compilation sorti le 6 novembre 2009 pour célébrer les 15 ans du groupe. Comportant 30 chansons réparties sur 2 CD, 3 sont inédites: Just Say Yes, Give Me Strength et Dark Woman Wine. Disque 1: #Chocolate #Chasing Cars #Crack the Shutters #Set the Fire to the Third Bar #Crazy in Love #Just Say Yes #Batten Down the Hatch #You're All I Have #Hands Open #Cartwheels #The Planets Bend Between Us #Ask Me How I Am #On/Off #Making Enemies #Run (Live) Disque 2: #Take Back the City #hut Your Eyes #An Olive Grove Facing the Sea #Run #Give Me Strength #Signal Fire #Spitting Games #Open Your Eyes #Dark Woman Wine #Fifteen Minutes Old #You Are my Joy #The Golden Floor #Starfighter Pilot #Post Punk Progression (face-B de Run) #Chasing Cars (Live) Rq: Seuls les inédits seront présents dans les vidéos de cet album. 'Fallen Empires (2011)' right|200pxFallen Empires, 6ème album, est sorti le 14 novembre 2011. Seul 2 singles sortent, il s'agit de Called Out in the Dark et This Isn't Everything You Are. L'album se classe 5ème au Billboard 200 et atteint la 1ère place en Irlande et aux Pays-Bas. Il est également certifié disque d'or en Allemagne et en Belgique ainsi que disque de platine en Irlande. #I'll Never Let Go #Called Out in the Dark #The Weight of Love #This Isn't Everything You Are #The Garden Rules #Fallen Empires #Berlin #Lifening #New York #In the End #Those Distant Bells #The Symphony #The President #Broken Bottles From a Star (prelude) Vidéos Clips Songs for Polarbears thumb|left|270 px|Velocity Girlthumb|right|270 px|Little Hide thumb|left|270px|One Hundred Things You Should Have Done in Bedthumb|right|270 px|Starfighter Pilot When it's all Over We Still Have to Clear Up thumb|left|270 px|Ask me How I Am Final Straw thumb|left|270 px|Runthumb|right|270 px|Chocolate thumb|left|270 px|Spitting Games Eyes Open thumb|left|270 px|Open Your Eyesthumb|right|270 px|You're All I Have thumb|left|270 px|Set the Fire to the Third Bar thumb|right|270 px|Shut Your Eyes thumb|left|270 px|Chasing Cars (version originale)thumb|right|270px|Chasing Cars (version de 2007) A Hundred Million Suns thumb|left|270 px|Crack the Shuttersthumb|right|270 px|Take Back the City thumb|left|270 px|If There's a Rocket Tie me to itthumb|right|270 px|The Plants Bend Between Us Up to Now Fallen Empires thumb|left|270 px|Called Out in the Darkthumb|right|270 px|This Isn't Everything You Are thumb|left|270 px|In the Endthumb|right|270 px|Fallen Empires thumb|left|270 px|New-York Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musiciens